


September 20, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The sight of Supergirl standing by a bed caused Reverend Amos Howell's eyes to widen.





	September 20, 2004

I never created DC canon.

The sight of Supergirl standing by a bed caused Reverend Amos Howell's eyes to widen after he remembered failing to protect her from Silver Banshee's recent attack.

THE END


End file.
